Graverunner Chronology
construction. Help duly appreciated. Backstories Larkin Backstory *Larkin: Visit *Larkin: Icarian *Larkin: Business People *Larkin: Rapscallions *Larkin: Heading South Raef Backstory * Raef and Gwydion: Patty Cake * Raef: Alcohol and Orcs *Raef: A House Just for Us *Raef: How to Join a Guild (Graphic) Roddy Backstory * Roddy: Roddy's Circus Diary: Amren Little Roddy's first few attempts at writing his thoughts down. Hansel, Mishka, and Jonn Backstory * Storm (Hansel) * Nightmare (Hansel) * Golden (Hansel) * The Pieces of History Between Us (Mishka) * Dukhal (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 1 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 2 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 3 (Hansel) * Ignition / Incineration (Hansel * The Upper Hand (NSFW) (Mishka) * Promises (Hansel) * Unmasked (Mishka) * Mal Karash (Hansel) * Tusk (Hansel) * Don't Leave Me (Jonn) * The Note (Hansel) * Can You Do That For Me? (Jonn) * What Did You Do To Their Bodies? (Jonn) Goro Backstory * Kissing * Do the Right Thing Prelude: The Graverunner's Guild (Big Bad: None) Session One: Day One (Day 1) *Vignette: Roddy's Adventuring Journal the First Roddy's Point of View on the first adventure. Sugar-napped (Day 7) Outfoxed (Day 14) Arc One: Blueprints and Backstabbing (Big Bad: Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth) Everything is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens (Day 21) Hansel the Cannibal (Day 22) *TRP: Roddy and Jonn Roddy and Jonn officially meet, befriend each other, and throw beer at Hansel's head. *TRP: Mishka and Hansel Hansel has questions for Mishka. He convinces him to drink truth serum and asks them. In return Mishka wants Hansel's promise he'll drink the rest of the serum at a later date. Holy Heist (Day 29) *TRP: Goro and Roddy Goro reassures Roddy Helm will not smite him down for stealing from the church. Somehow they also become friends-ish? In Which the Party Steals Ripley's Underwear (Day 36) *Vignette: Nadya: First Day *TRP: Sugar and Hansel Hansel saves Sugar from drowning. She shows him her ship. A wild Mishka appears and cashes in his half of the truth serum. *TRP: Goro and Ripley Goro confesses to Ripley about the deal he made with Diva. *Vignette: Aftermath The Dwarven Ruins (Finally) (Day 43) *TRP: Jonn and Diva Diva promises Jonn she will make Mishka suffer if Jonn delivers Seeds of Gluttony to an unspecified person. *TRP: Roddy and Jonn and Hansel Roddy and Jonn raid Hansel's things. Hansel decides it's a good idea to bring them on board the Sugar Glider with him. *TRP: Goro and Sugar Goro saves Sugar from one of Jonn's pranks. Sugar asks him to be her roommate for protection. Grimwood Forest (Day 50) *TRP: Goro and Mishka Mishka pays someone to shoot him in a misguided attempt at making friends with Goro. *TRP: Goro and Sugar (2) Sugar asks Goro for swimming lessons. Mishka makes a surprise appearance. *TRP: Raef and Griffin Raef flirts with Griffin. It goes well. *TRP: Goro and Ombre Goro is researching aberrations, attempting to learn about Diva's nature. Ombre offers to help. *TRP: Larkin and Goro Larkin tries to pawn off something she stole. Almost gets busted. Goro is helpful. A Bird in the Hand (Day 57) *TRP: Goro and Hansel Goro tries to nudge Hansel into telling him what happened to his crew. *TRP: Roddy and Hansel Roddy and Hansel bond over Hansel telling Roddy to stop stealing from his teammates. Sternly. *TRP: Nadya and Tazu Nadya has an eye on Thea, the waitress at the Crooked Coin. Tazu sets them up for a date. The Dwarven Ruins Pt 2 (Day 58) *TRP: Roddy and Durin An undead Paladin Dwarf tries to teach Roddy lessons about virtue. *TRP: Goro and Mishka and Sugar Goro gives Sugar the two-way mirror he's bought for her. Mishka and Goro confirm their truce and share intimate details over lots of wine and awkwardness. *Vignette: Goro: Your Dream Come True *TRP: Goro and Larkin Larkin tries to do a nice thing by breaking into Goro's room. Kinda succeeds. Goro shares his information about Diva. *TRP: Goro and Larkin and Mishka Goro and Larkin go to Mishka to ask about Diva. Sugar is being helpful and mysterious. Lots of confusion on all sides ensues. *Vignette: Larkin: A Word In The Right Ear *TRP: Roddy and Raef Roddy's in a bad mood and takes Raef up on his offer for free drinks. Another bar gets wrecked. *TRP: Larkin and Raef Raef has a bone to pick. Larkin is helpful. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka Hansel and Mishka finally confront each other. Mishka tells the truth about his slave cuff, and Hansel promises to help him. *Vignette: Slow Burn (Mishka vignette). Post-confrontation, Mishka watches Hansel sleep. *Vignette: Here (Hansel vignette). Post-confrontation, Hansel watches Mishka sleep. Final Conclusion: * Big Bad: Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth. * Status: allied via the power of friendship, alcohol, and conspiracies * Shady motherfuckers gained: one * Poisoned kid status: survived * People stabbed in the back: basically none * Dwarven civilizations uncovered: one * Bars destroyed: 1.5 * Guild status: probably fine Arc Two: Diva-Pocalypse (Big Bad: The Glutton, AKA "Diva") The Black Minute-Glass (Day 65) *Vignette: Mishka: In Chains, On Strings *TRP: Goro and Sugar Sugar checks in on Goro following the events of the Black Minute-Glass. *Vignette: Larkin: Patterns *TRP: Hansel and Sugar Sugar goes to tell Hansel what happened on the ship. Host Mishka makes an appearance. *TRP: Raef and Griffin Raef and Griffin share a romantic moment as shit goes south. *Vignette: Raef: Aftermath Raef realizes he has friends and family, and no one fucks with family (or friends). *Vignette: Goro: Give Them What They Really Want: Goro reacts to the aftermath. *Vignette: Hansel: Drown: Hansel considers drowning himself. *TRP: Goro and Diva Goro goes to confront Diva. She's being a bitch. He's being clever. *TRP: Goro and Larkin Goro shares his discovery about Diva with Larkin. People get added to lists. * TRP: Goro and Amari Goro and Amari run into each other at home. Goro helps her pack. * Vignette: Roddy's Fugitive Journal: (Untitled) Roddy's thoughts on what lies ahead. * TRP: Goro and Hansel and half the fucking crew Five-way carriage crash. * TRP: Roddy and Jonn Jonn is bored. Roddy wants to mope in peace. *Vignette: Jonn: It's Going To Get Worse * Vignette: Hansel: Problem: Hansel goes to check on Jonn. Hansel is conflicted; he knows Jonn needs to be killed, but loves him. He asks Jonn to stay safe and out of trouble until he returns to the Sanctuary. * TRP: Roddy and Amari: Scorch Marks: Roddy and Amari bond and talk over cleaning duties. * TRP: Larkin and Goro: Renar: Larkin and Goro go to warn Renar Basha, a local crimelord, about Diva. * TRP: Hansel and Larkin: Sail: Larkin and Hansel bond... then get into a fight when Hansel halfway admits the truth about Kheman. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Moonstone): Goro gives Sugar a moonstone necklace. Sugar realizes she has a crush on Goro. To the Sanctuary (Day 74) * TRP: Larkin and Hansel: Kheman: Larkin and Hansel confront each other about Kheman. Hansel offers to let Larkin kill him. Larkin stays her hand. * TRP: Roddy and Luci (Pray): Roddy tracks down Hansel's adopted cleric daughter at the Sanctuary of Eldath, and the two share a nice, quiet moment by a lake. * TRP: Raef and Goro: Necklace: Raef punches Goro when Goro accidentally pries into Raef's painful past. * TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Knifeplay): Larkin and Azriel meet for the first time. Larkin threatens Azriel and then kisses him. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Nightmare): Sugar has a nightmare on the ship. Goro comforts her and admits he worships Mask. Rescuing Mishka (Day 79) * Vignette: Jonn: You're Nothing Like Him. Jonn bonds with Finch, sort of, while stealing booze during the Diva-apocalypse. * TRP: Hansel, Goro, and Mishka: Cardplay: Mishka uses a domination spell to force Goro to return his mask. It goes poorly. Hansel and Mishka attempt to cheer Goro up with a card game, with mixed results. * TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Stew): Hansel and Roddy bond over making stew. Hansel offers Roddy Mishka's enchanted rapier, triggering a panic attack from Mishka, who is still wildly unstable after his resurrection. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Hideaway): Hansel finds Mishka hidden in small hideaway in the hold. Mishka apologizes for getting upset. Hansel apologizes for giving away the rapier. * Vignette: Breathe: Hansel vignette. Hansel has a night terror about killing his former crew. Mishka attempts to help. * TRP: Larkin and Sugar (Wine Date): Sugar trades Larkin a bottle of wine for info on dating Goro. * TRP: Raef and Griffin (Truth): Raef admits that orcs murdered his husband. Griffin admits HE murdered Raef's husband, and admits his father is Bloodgrut the Smartest, High Priest of Gruumsh. * TRP: Goro and Mishka: Aleks: Goro gifts Mishka a bottle of wine as a present. Mishka (still wildly unstable and desperate for help) asks Goro to play a "Three Honest Questions" game with him. * TRP: Raef and Hansel (Booze Run): Hansel and Raef sneak away into the city to steal booze. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Return): Hansel returns to find Mishka napping on deck, waiting for him. A soft moment alone. * TRP: Mishka, Goro, and Hansel (Jade Pendant): The scene that wouldn't fucking die. No further comment. * TRP: Goro and Sugar (Bugs): After the jade pendant scene, Goro checks on Sugar and finds her room completely infested with Glutton larvae. They kiss for the first time nothing happens. Good Old-Fashioned Sea Troll Killing (Night 80) Drunk Night (Night 81) * TRP: Raef and Mishka (Husbands): Early in the night, Mishka and Raef bond over their mutual hatred of elves and mutual love for their partners. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Castle): Mishka asks Hansel to come live with him. Hansel fuckin' hates Mishka's estate. Mishka decides to steal a castle for the Graverunners instead. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Headlock): Drunk Hansel puts Sober Goro in a headlock and forces him to talk about his problems. Goro subtly flirts with Hansel. Hansel and Mishka continue to talk about their marital problems, then share a big kiss. * TRP: Roddy and Sugar (Salon): Roddy and Sugar bond over past sibling problems. Roddy does Sugar's hair. * TRP: Larkin and Hansel (History): Larkin and Hansel discuss Renar and bond over racism. * TRP: Goro and Larkin (Truth or Dare): Larkin gets Goro drunk, and they play truth or dare. The conversation meanders. * Vignette: Mishka: Three Phases of Starvation. Mishka reflects on his relationship with Aleks, his fuckup with Hansel, and his desire to befriend Goro. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Fisfight): After recent tensions, Mishka attempts to start a fistfight with Goro, but accidentally ends up drunkenly bonding with him instead. Goro promises to help kill the Tyrant-King of Calimport. * TRP: Hansel and Sugar (Dancing): Hansel teaches Sugar how to slow dance. * TRP: Roddy and Goro (Sugar): Goro fakes breaking up with Sugar / "letting her down easy" by falsely confessing he's gay in order to hide their blossoming romance. Roddy is upset with Goro. * TRP: Sugar and Goro (Fireworks): Sugar enacts an over-complicated plan involving disguises, explosives, and dancing to setup the perfect first kiss for her and Goro. It goes well. * TRP: Raef and Griffin (Fireworks): Raef and Griffin share a slow dance as the fireworks explode. They admit they've fallen madly in love with each other. After Drunk Night (Day 82) * TRP: Larkin and Mishka (Recompense): Larkin is hungover. Mishka asks Larkin how badly Hansel is in danger. I Dream of Freddy (Night 82) * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Journal): The next day, Mishka fishes for information on Roddy (and other things). Roddy is annoyed. * Vignette: Roddy's Fugitive Journal: Goggles, Families, and Spells Oh My Roddy is journaling when Mishka comes to talk to him. General thoughts on the situation in general plus some specific views on Mishka. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Fuck You): Hansel confesses that Jonn planted the vials on Goro, causing Mishka to get hosted. Mishka promises not to kill Jonn. Mishka storms out; Hansel lets him go. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Scrying Eyes): Mishka pays Roddy 200 gold to borrow the paired scrying eyes Roddy stole from Mishka's house. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Halfway): Mishka gives Hansel a scrying eye so they can check in on each other. Hansel gives Mishka an enchanted lover's locket so they can tell if the other is in danger (spoiler: they are). * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Sparring): Mishka and Goro spar to blow off steam. To his horror and guilt, Mishka realizes Goro is scared of him. * Vignette: Dead Tissue to Cover the Wounds (NSFW): Finch vignette. Finch and Jonn barter with a merchant for supplies. Finch spies Ripley heading for Renar. Matricide (Day 83) * Vignette: All the Thrills Your Body Can Handle: Goro vignette. Goro reflects on his somewhat masochistic relationship with Mikhail Haeth danger. Goro is a hoodlum. * TRP: Larkin and Renar (Refuge): The party takes refuge inside crimelord Renar Basha's warehouse. Larkin asks her uncle for aid. * TRP: Graverunners (Host Goro): The party checks in on Goro while he's possessed. Larkin is clever; Hansel is unfazed; Roddy is afraid; Sugar is helpful; Mishka steadies himself. * TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Cellar): Roddy is upset by Goro being hosted. Hansel talks him down. * TRP: Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Poison): Roddy suggests the team uses Red Jermaine poison to dose themselves before the fight so that if they fail and Diva hosts them, their bodies will die in two weeks. Hansel is against the idea. Afterwards, Mishka naps on Hansel's lap and daydreams about future happy endings. * TRP: Larkin and Roddy (Sonny): Larkin goes to run some errands and Roddy tags along. Shells get kicked. * Vignette: Is This the Worst You Can Do: Goro vignette. Goro taunts Diva. Diva taunts him back. * TRP: Basil, Goro, and Rina (Dreamscape): Goro finds the Prince and the Warmaster in the Dreamscape and introduces himself. The Prince is impressed; the Warmaster is annoyed. Goro discovers the Prince appears to have tiefling magic. * TRP: Finch, Jonn and Roddy (Warehouse) Roddy meets with some unexpected visitors. * Vignette: Surrounded, Helpless, Bleeding, Alone; Living, Breathing, Motionless Toy (Finch vignette). Finch and Jonn fight their way to safety through the horde... but Jonn is infected. * TRP: Griffin and Raef (Dessert) Before going to fight Diva, Raef checks in on Griffin. Griffin gives Raef a gift, then has dessert. Finale: The Gang Gets Diva (Day 84) Final Conclusion: * Big Bad: The Glutton, AKA "Diva the Deals Queen" * Status: chopped apart * Bitches killed: one * NPC Ally Status: resurrected * NPCs rescued: all of them * PCs hosted: one * PCs traumatized: all of them * Alcohol consumed: most of it * Guild status: un-outlawed Interlude One Afternoon/Night 84 *TRP: Goro and Sugar (Tide Pool) Goro is fucked up. Sugar forces him to heal himself and bathe. *TRP: Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Bethie): Mishka's estate is wrecked. Roddy and Hansel share a special father-son moment as they bury their very first body together. *TRP: Goro and Mishka (Mutual) Goro and Mishka hide in private, away from the rest of the group, and share their now-mutual trauma. Goro attempts to make a move. Mishka steals a mattress and puts Goro to bed. Day 85 *TRP: Goro and Larkin (Soup Talk) Goro and Larkin try sober real talk. Minimal success. *TRP: Hansel and Ripley (Team): Hansel and Ripley have a deeply uncomfortable talk about Ripley ditching Hansel when he needed her help to rescue Jonn. Ripley apologizes. Hansel dismisses her explanation and walks. No information on Mishka is gained. *TRP: Goro and Joan (Counseling) Goro and Joan buy a two-day boat ride to the Sanctuary to meet up with Amari. Joan confesses her relationship troubles. Goro shares his plan to murder Renar Basha in his sleep and admits he's fallen in love with Sugar. Day 88 * Vignette: Dreaming Butterfly (Goro vignette). Goro visits Amari in the Sanctuary and sleeps for the first time in days. Goro definitely calls her "Amari" and NOT "Ma." Amari cries. * Vignette: Tactical Retreat (Ripley vignette). Joan and Amari agree their life choices are keeping them apart. Joan leaves. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (The Talk): While everyone else is gone, Mishka forces Hansel to talk about their divorce and the state of their relationship. Hansel admits he's terrified of the "voice in the storm" forcing him to kill more innocent people; Mishka admits he saw Hansel as a monster after he learned that Hansel had eaten the crew, motivating Mishka's fury, confusion, distrust, and hurt towards Hansel after their divorce. Mishka comforts Hansel while he breaks down. Arc Three: Possibly Pirates (Big Bad: Izzy Sugar, probably what the fuck Maybe it's Larkin) Summons (Day 93) * TRP: Kelpie and Sugar (Swim): On the deck of the pirate ship Rusalka. Kelpie checks on her baby sister. Sugar is angry. Kelpie is distant. * TRP: Hansel, Luci, and Roddy (Picnic): Roddy mistakenly assumes Luci loves her adoptive father. * TRP: Gwydion and Jonn (Secrets): Finch drags Jonn out of the bunker, then immediately regrets everything when they run into Gwydion. Day 96 * TRP: Ripley and Roddy (Family): Roddy asks Ripley what she meant by her note. Ripley attempts to be nice. * Vignette: Here's the Plan (Ripley vignette). Ripley quits and takes off. Mishka, in a rare display of actual empathy, finds her and drags her back home before anyone notices she's gone. Day 97 * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Shackles): After Goro is secretly taken captive by the Cult of Bane Church of Helm, Mishka enacts a half-baked plan to rescue him. Disguises, sacrifices, secret evil cults, chase scenes, jumping off rooftops, handcuffs, and flirting. NSFW. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Help): Takes place directly after the previous scene. After realizing that Goro has also resorted to self-harm, Mishka loses his shit, teleports Goro somewhere safe, and immediately bails. Goro catches on-- too late-- that Mishka is unstable. Goro convinces Mishka to accept help. Mishka convinces Goro to stop injuring himself. They shake on it. Conspiracy buddies. * TRP: Larkin and Ripley (Bloodline): Ripley and Larkin attempt to find and retrive the Bloodline Opal, a famous gemstone stolen from the Prince. Day 98 * Goro, Hansel, and Mishka board the ship heading towards Calimport. Goro intends to stay there on vacation. Mishka and Hansel intend to find a teleportation circle for Mishka to study/memorize, then leave for Skyport. * Roddy's... Something Journal: Scout and Danger Routine: Roddy and Ripley go scouting the castle Mishka wants to buy. Stuff happens, including dead possums, bandits, scary birds, and an erstwhile sociopath. (Covers up to day 115.) Category:Chronology Day 109 * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Driders): Halfway through their journey, the ship captain drugs the passengers and abducts Goro to feed him to driders. Mishka and Hansel work together to retrieve their half-elf. Day 113 * Goro, Hansel, and Mishka arrive in Calimport. * TRP: Azriel and Larkin-- second date? Day 115 * Mishka and Hansel return to Skyport using Mishka's teleportation magic. Goro remains behind. * Ducking Out of the Way (Goro vignette) Goro "accidentally" visits a brothel, gets tortured gets a massage, and tries to learn to be better. Day 122 * Sugar arrives back in the Sanctuary. Day 124 * Sugar arrives back in Skyport. * TRP: Roddy and Sugar reunion RP? Day 143 * Mishka teleports to Calimport, retrieves his half-elf, and teleports them both back to Skyport. Day 144 * TRP: Goro and Sugar reunion RP * TRP: Hansel and Larkin barfight / bonding scene Day 145 * Castle live session.